Ma vie un peu spéciale
by alexe love renesmee
Summary: J'ai vécu une très belle enfance, même si elle a été beaucoup plus courte que les autres... Et aussi très différente; mes parents sont des vampires... et mon amoureux est un loup-garou... l'enfance de Renesmée
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Avant que vous lisiez me fanfiction, je dois vous dire que c'est ma toute première à vie! Je suis super cotente de l'avoir commencée! J'ai super hate de recevoir mes premiers reviews et de savoir ce que vous en pensez (en espérant que vous allez aimer ;D ) Alors bonne lecture! :D**

**Ah! Et je dois aussi dire que Twilight (les quatres tomes de la série) appartient à Stefenie Meyer, et non à moi (même si j'aimerais bien avoir eu une idée aussi géniale ^.^ )**

* * *

**MA VIE UN PEU SPÉCIALE...**

**Prologue**

À ce moment précis, je ne désirais rien d'autre dans cet univers que lui. La tendre chaleur de son torse nu contre mon visage si pâle, ses bras immenses qui m'entourent et me consolent, son sourire espiègle qui sait si bien me réconforter... Tout en lui m'avait été enlevé depuis trop longtemps. Je me mis a courir aussi vite que le vent, haletant de douleur. Jamais plus je ne lui dirai combien je l'aime, car jamais plus il ne voudra de moi. J'ai tout gâché, et j'en suis consciente, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

* * *

**1: premier jour**

J'ai un très bon souvenir de cette époque, ou je n'étais qu'un bébé. Le jour de ma naissance, quand je vis la lumière pour la première fois, quand tout était si brillant et beau, je ne voulais rien d'autre que de tout découvrir, je voulais voir ce que les autres voyaient, savoir ce que les autres savaient... Mais par dessus tout, je voulait que se soit elle qui m'enseigne tout ça. Ma maman. La femme maigre et affaiblie par la grossesse, couverte de sang à cause de l'accouchement et, par dessus tout, comblée de bonheur qui gisait sur la table devant moi me souriait, d'un sourire faible mais puissant à la fois. Je sus dès lors qu'elle était la magnifique voix que j'entendais depuis un demi mois. Je sus qu'elle aussi avait hâte de me voir, mais que je devrai prendre mon mal en patience; elle était très faible. On me mît pourtant dans ses bras, qui étaient divinement chauds comparés à ceux de la personne d'avant, et je me rendis enfin compte de son odeur: une odeur enivrante, délicieuse. Je ne pus faire autrement que de la mordre. Aussitôt, les bras froids et durs me reprirent, et son visage à elle se crispa. Ce fut la première fois que je la vis. Ma maman.

Je fus encore une fois donnée à quelqu'un d'autre. Des bras plus délicats, féminins, mais tout aussi froids. On m'éloignait d'elle, j'avais fait ma première erreur; je l'avais blessée. Je sentais qu'on descendait. Puis, je vis enfin qui me tenait maintenant. Une jeune femme, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et de joie, me chuchotait des paroles tendres en me berçant.

- Beau petit bébé... Tout petit bébé. Ma petite fille... Ma magnifique petite fille..!

Je pu détailler la jeune femme: elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux couleur miel ondulaient en encadrant parfaitement son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux couleur topaze brillaient de mille feux. Sa bouche en cœur resplendissait. Elle me déposa sur le fauteuil ou elle était assise et parti pour moins de deux secondes. Puis, je sentis, quand elle revient vers moi, un contenant à la main, l'odeur chaleureuse et enivrante de tout à l'heure; je sentait l'odeur du sang humain. La jeune femme me repris et me déposa gentiment le biberon en argent sur le bout des lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche le plus grand possible et aspirai le liquide si réconfortant si vite que je terminai le biberon en moins d'une minute. J'aurai à ce moment aimé pouvoir parler pour en réclamer un autre, dix autres, mais la dame le déposa et repris ses discours en me berçant à nouveau.

Elle continua ainsi et je me calmai, au son de sa voix sous peu. Je m'étais presque endormie, quand j'entendis un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. J'ouvrais grand mes yeux pour bien voir le nouveau venu. Il était énorme; au moins dix fois ma taille. Il avait ses cheveux noirs coupés court et ses prunelles étaient marrons, presque noir elles aussi. Mais ce qui me surpris, ce fut son regard. En arrivant, il me regardait avec tant de haine... Puis, quand il posa son regard dans le mien, tout changea. Il était sidéré, comme si il avait découvert le plus beau trésor du monde. Lentement, ses genoux fléchirent et il tomba à genoux, sans jamais quitter mon regard. J'en fis autant.

La jeune dame, qui avait remarqué toute la scène paraissait ennuyée par le fait que je préfère le visage du jeune homme au sien. Elle me rapprocha de son visage, comme pour s'assurer que je l'avais bien vue et me gratifia de son sourire le plus charmeur. J'étais si près d'elle que je pouvais toucher son visage, ce que je fis. Je sentis alors que l'image du jeune homme passait de ma tête à la sienne, que, de ce simple toucher, je pouvais communiquer avec elle. Elle semblait sidérée. Un petit mouvement dernière elle me fit comprendre que le jeune homme s'approchait. J'envoyai tout de suite l'image du jeune homme me tenant dans ses bras dans la tête de la dame. Elle se crispa. Bien que je ne pouvais pas comprendre les mots à l'époque, je me rappelle des sons de sa voix. Elle avait parlé au jeune homme.

- Hé le chien, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? C'est quoi se sourire béant? Tu devrait être en train d'aider Edward à sauver Bella!

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

- Rosalie, Bella, elle ne... Je crois qu'elle est...

- Non... soupira Rosalie, dans une voix pleine de tristesse.

Des mains s'approchèrent de moi et un sifflement parvint de la gorge de Rosalie.

- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal! Je veux juste la prendre dans mes bras un instant! S'écria Jacob.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. De l'étage, on entendit un cri: "Alice! Jasper!"

Puis, un homme descendit l'escalier à une vitesse exceptionnelle, suivi d'un autre, puis d'une jeune femme très petite. Ils sortirent en courant. On entendit des bruits de craquement, des grognements... Puis, Jacob sortit à sont tour en courant.

- Arrêtez! C'est fini maintenant! Vous la tuez elle, vous me tuez moi! Entendis-je hurler Jacob de l'extérieur de la maison.

- Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée! Quand un membre de la meute s'imprègne, plus personne n'a le droit de blesser celle-ci, c'est leur loi la plus sacrée!

Puis, encore des grognements, et des pas. Jacob et les trois autres vinrent vers moi. Je remarquai qu'un homme et une femme plus âgés, ainsi qu'un grand gars musclé s'étaient joints à eux. Ils étaient tous les huit en train de me fixer, avec airs d'admiration sur le visage. Puis, Jacob parla enfin.

- Edward, je t'en prie! Tu sais ce que je vis en ce moment... Je t'en supplie, dis à blondie de me la laisser, ne serai ce que pour quelques minutes!

Le dénommé Edward grimaça, puis soupira et hocha la tête, en signe d'acceptation. Tous, sauf Edward et Jacob, avaient des regards incompris, ils fixaient Edward en silence.

Quand les bras de Jacob m'entourèrent, je souris de plaisir au contact de sa peau chaude et humide. J'élevai tout de suite ma main vers son visage, qu'il approcha doucement. Je lui montrai l'image de tous les visages que je voyais, et à la toute fin, celui de ma maman. Je lui montrai que je voulais la voir, que je ne la mordrai plus. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Incroyable! Murmura Edward.

L'homme le plus âgé, qui était sûrement le chef du clan, d'après son assurance et son autorité l'interrogea du regard.

- Carlisle, je crois que ma fille à un don... Elle... Elle peut parler par le toucher! Elle lui dit en ce moment même qu'elle veut voir Bella!

Puis, tout le monde arrêta de respirer. Pendant ce moment de silence, nous ne pouvions entendre rien d'autre que les battements de trois cœurs: le mien, celui de Jacob, et un beaucoup plus lent et saccadé au premier étage.

- Edward? Dis Rosalie. Bella, elle est en vie!? Je... Le chien.. Jacob m'avais dit que... Elle est en vie! Tu l'a bien mordue? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Oui, elle est en vie, mais elle l'a échappé belle... Son coeur avait presque arrêté de battre... Elle c'était évanouie et... Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Je lui ai enfoncé la seringue dans le cœur, mais j'ai paniqué quand ça n'a pas tout de suite marché... Je l'ai mordue une bonne dizaine de fois... Carlisle? Tu l'entends? Elle va bien aller?

- Elle ira parfaitement bien! Dis une voix douce et mélodieuse, on autait dit de toutes petites cloches qui résonnaient toutes pour faire une jolie mélodie de sons et de mots. Tous se tournée vers la jeune dame aux cheveux courts et au regard lointain. Elle continua sur sa lancée: "Elle va être magnifique! Regarde-la, Edward! Elle a l'air si heureuse!"

- Alice nous voit, Bella et moi, courir dans la forêt. On est en train de chasser. Dis Edward, comme pour expliquer aux autres. Je touchai encore une fois le visage de Jacob, la tête pleine d'incompréhension devant autant de visages différents.

- Rosalie, tu veux bien t'occuper de Renesmée pendant que je vais voir Bella?

Rosalie retrouva son sourire, me repris dans ses bras et gratifia Jacob d'un regard vainqueur. Elle repris ses paroles sur "son beau petit bébé tout chaud" et je m'endormis.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé? si oui, vous savez quoi faire; REVIEW! merci d'avance!**


	2. Chapter 2

2: deuxième jour

Quand je me reveillai, je fus surprise de la noirceur de la pièce. J'étais dans les bras de tati Rosalie, qui essayait désespérément de m'habiller sans me réveiller.

- Ah, zut... Bon, comme tu es réveillée, ma petite Renesmée d'amour, on va tout de suite te peser et te mesurer! Et ensuite, je te donnerai ton biberon et je te bercerai! Puis je te chanterai des berceuses en me balançant dans une chaise berçante sur le porche et...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer son discours que Jacob m'avais déjà pris dans ses bras. Je lui montrai que j'avais soif dès qu'il abaissa son visage à ma main. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et, sans même la regarder, dis à tati Rosalie d'aller chercher un biberon. Cette fois ci, elle pris plus plus de temps à me l'apporter, elle était sûrement en train de me le réchauffer. Je m'impatientai et remontrai l'image du biberon à Jacob.

- Rosalie! Nessie s'impatiente! Dépêche toi un peu!

- Dis ça au micro-ondes! Répondit tati Rosalie. Puis, on l'entendais toujours râler de la cuisine en disant que ce sale cabot ne mériterait même pas de mettre les pieds chez elle, qu'il avais un de ses culots, qu'il ne servait à rien et qu'en plus, il puait comme pas possible... Les secondes passèrent, mais mon biberon ne venait toujours pas... Je m'énervai, pour de bon cette fois, et décidai de me venger sur Jacob; des que son doigt, car c'était le seul endroit assez petit, fut à portée d'atteinte, je le mordis violemment et le plus fort que je pus. Jacob ne broncha même pas! Soudain, il baissa la tête et vit que je m'efforçais à le mordre.

Il sourit, puis, de força à faire une moue plutôt médiocre avant de dire: "Nessie! Tu me fais très, très maaalll..! Ouille! Ouille! Ouille! Ah, que je souffre!" Je souris et lui montrai qu'il était plutôt nul, et qu'il ne m'avais pas du tout bernée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mon biberon arriva finalement après près de quarante secondes d'attente, ou j'avais mordu Jacob au moins cinq fois.

Je me régalai du liquide chaud qui coulait fluide ment dans ma gorge. Ce fut Jacob qui me nourrit en dépit de sa moue dégoûtée qui était bien réelle cette fois. J'essayais de le convaincre que c'était délicieux, je voulais qu'il y goute, mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses; il me remit à tati Rosalie et sortit prendre l'air. Je le suivit du regard, et ce fut la première fois que je le vis muter en loup garou. J'en fus si surprise que j'en lâchai mon biberon. Je montrai à tati Rosalie ce que j'avais vu et e la questionnai du regard.

- Jacob, dit elle avec dégoût, est un.. Loup garou, ce qui veut dire qu'il se transforme en loup sale et dégoutant qui pue et qui n'a aucune utilité sur cette planète à tout bout de champ, des qu'il en a envie, ou qu'il est en colère. Je comprenais maintenant ses mots; pendant la nuit, mon cerveau avait emmagasiné tous les mots qu'Edward, Jacob, Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Alice avaient dit. Je savais beaucoup plus que la veille, mais je voulais toujours en savoir d'avantage.

Après mon déjeuner, Carlisle arriva avec un long ruban à mesurer. Il demanda à Rosalie de me poser debout sur la table de la salle à manger pendant qu'il voyait combien j'avais grandi depuis hier. Je fus surprise car je ne me rappelais en rien d'avoir été mesurée la veille, mais je n'y prêtai pas trop d'attention.

Après Carlisle, ce fut au tour d'Alice. Elle arriva avec une voiture remplie de sacs qui, eux étaient remplis de vêtements. Elle avait aussi un appareil photo que je trouvai fascinent. Elle me fit essayer au moins trente ensembles différents et prenait à chaque fois une photo pour un album encore inexistant. Puis, elle alla les imprimer et elle s'assit avec tati Rosalie, qui me portait toujours, sur le canapé du salon. Nous passâmes plus d'une heure à choisir nos photos préférées et je fis ma part en mordant tati Rosalie dès qu'une me déplaisait. Cette dernière trouvait d'ailleurs cela bien drôle.

Après la séance de mode, vint une nouvelle séance de mesures. Je décidai alors que je n'aimais vraiment pas être mesurée. Je fis pourtant de mon mieux pour rester immobile, ne voulant pas éterniser ce moment en me tortillant. Ensuite, je bus encore et je commençai à m'ennuyer, donc je décidai d'exiger que Jacob vienne jouer avec moi. Tati Alice en fut comblée; elle m'avait aussi acheté, en plus des vêtements, plus de jouets qu'un enfant aurait eu en toute une vie. Carlisle alla chercher Jacob et nous jouâmes presque tout le reste de la journée.

- Tu t'amuses, Nessie? Tu aimes jouer avec Jake? Me demanda-t-il, fier de m'avoir occupée une bonne partie de la journée. Je ne comprenais pas; quel était donc son nom? J'avais entendu les autres l'appeler Jacob et, lui, se surnommait soit Jake, soit Jakey... je lui demandai avec mon pouvoir, car je n'avais encore jamais dit un mot depuis ma naissance.

- Tu peu m'appeler comme tu veux! Celui que tu aimes le plus sera celui que j'aimerai aussi! J'optai pour Jakey. C'était joli et intime, mais je le choisis surtout car je serai la seule à l'appeler ainsi.

- Très bon choix! J'adore! Me dit-il, l'air ravi par l'explication de mon choix. Une autre question me passa par la tête: quel est mon nom? Tout le monde m'appelait Nessie maintenant, mais j'avais entendu hier le nom de Renesmée... J'en conclus que Nessie était, tout comme Jakey, un surnom.

Je me rappelai ensuite de ma maman. Je voulais la voir! Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis ma naissance et je voulais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Je le demandai à Jakey.

- Tu la verra d'ici quelques jours je crois...

- Pourquoi? Lui demandai-je mentalement, je veux la voie maintenant! S'il-te-plaît Jakey? Il répondit avec une moue agacée; il ne pouvait jamais me refuser quoi que ce soit quand je lui disais "s'il-te-plaît?".

- Très bien... Tu peux aller la voie à une condition; il faut que ton papa soit d'accord!

- Qui est mon papa, Jakey? Demandai-je en étant déjà sûre de sa réponse.

- C'est Edward, voyons! Personne ne te l'as encore dit? Avec toutes les stupidités que blondie te raconte à longueur de journée, elle aurait pu au moins te dire les choses importantes d'abord! Dit-il plus pour lui même que pour moi.

- Blondie, c'est le surnom de tati Rosalie! Lui dis-je mentalement, fiere d'avoir deviné. Elle, elle ne t'appelle même pas Jacob; elle préfère "sale cabot"! Il grimaça et envoya un regard de tueur à tati Rose qui ne comprenais pas en quoi elle l'avait mérité. Je redemandai alors d'aller voir maman. Jakey m'emmena à l'étage et cogna deux petits coups sur une des portes du couloir.

- Entre. Dis mon papa, Edward. Elle peut rester. Merci.

- J'avais en tête de rester aussi... Dis Jakey, comme si il demandait la permission de se coucher deux heures plus tard que d'habitude à son papa.

- Je voudrai être seul avec ma fille, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je comprends ta situation, mais rester en bas de l'escalier ne te tuera pas. Jakey répartit, piteux. Mon papa me fixait maintenant. Après avoir bien entendu sa voix, je sus tout de suite qu'il était la deuxième voix, celle plus mélodieuse que j'avais entendu depuis deux semaines. C'était bel et bien lui mon papa!

- Bien sur que c'est bien moi, ton papa! Ne t'en fais pas, ta maman va se réveiller demain... Elle fais... Une très longue sieste. Elle sera très belle demain! Elle aura un peu changé, mais tu la reconnaîtra, j'en suis sûr! J'allais approcher ma main de son visage quand il me dit que ce n'étais pas nécessaire. Il m'expliqua que, tout comme moi, il avait un don spécial; il pouvais lire dans les pensées. Je pensai alors à tout ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui et hier pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait manqué. Il hocha la tête, par ci par la, mais sans jamais m'interrompre. Quad j'eus fini, je lui demandai si il voulait venir jouer avec moi.

- Plus tard, ma chérie, papa préfère rester avec ta maman jusqu'à ce qu'elle... Se réveille. Tu comprends? Je pensai que oui, et que, si il restait, je restais aussi. Il sourit et me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à chanter une mélodie magnifique qui était joyeuse et douce. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, sans se précipiter, et changeait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Je laissai mon père terminer toute la mélodie avant de lui demander comment elle s'appelait.

- C'est la berceuse de Nessie. Me dit-il, fier de m'avoir fait plaisir. "Encore!" pensai-je. Il me la chanta trois fois de suite, puis, je m'endormis dans ses bras. Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle du me réveiller pour me mesurer, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me rendormis aussitôt ses mesures prises.

Je rêvais à de jolies formes et couleurs, à Jakey, à maman, à papa, à ma berceuse... Tout était magnifique.

* * *

**désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster avant; avec l'année qui a commencé, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête! ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est définitivement mon préféré! j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot en passant! merci d'avance ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

3: enfin

J'aurai voulus que mon rêve ne se termine jamais. Hélas, la lumière du jour me réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il faisait soleil pour la première fois depuis que j'étais née. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus avec papa, mais bien avec tati Alice qui me berçait joyeusement, contente que je sois réveillée.

" - Nessie! Tu me donnes tellement de fil à retordre ma petite chérie! Si seulement je pouvais te voir..! J'aimerais tellement te voir!

- Mais tu me vois tati Alice! Je suis dans tes bras!" lui transmis-je.

- Oui, je te vois avec mes yeux, mais pas avec ma tête..."Me dit-elle. "Tati Alice peut voir l'avenir Nessie, celui de Rose, d'Emmet, de Jasper et de tous les autres... Mais je ne vois pas celui de Jacob, ni le tien. "

Je méditai la dessus pour un petit moment, puis je décidai que j'avais soif. On m'emmena un biberon, mais pas avant que j'aille eu le temps de mordre tati Alice une bonne dizaine de fois... Elle ne goute pas aussi bon que Jakey, mais je m'y fis rapidement; j'étais devenue bien impatiente en l'espace de deux jours!

Pendant que je buvais, quelques rayons de soleil entrèrent par la porte vitrée. Je fus émerveillée par le spectacle que la peau de tata Alice me procurait. Elle brillait de mille feux, comme si elle était faite de milliers de petits miroirs qui réfléchissait la lumière. C'était magnifique! J'atteins rapidement son visage pour lui montrer ce que j'avais vu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas; tu restes la plus belle! Me dit-elle d'un ton gentil et admiratif. Allez! Termine ton biberon! Après... J'ai d'autres tenues à te faire essayer!

J'étais heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec tati Alice et tati Rose, mais je demandai quand même quand je pourrai voir ma maman.

- Bientôt, ma toute belle, bientôt..! Dit elle.

Puis, elle eu une de ses absences si étranges.

- Rose! Viens prendre Renesmée et va chercher Jacob au cas ou... Bella va se réveiller dans moins de cinq minutes! Chuchota-t-elle.

Tati Rose arriva toute joyeuse.

Elle me prit et m'expliqua: "Nessie, ta maman est beaucoup plus sensible qu'avant, tu me comprends? Elle va avoir un peu changé mais ne t'inquiète pas trop... Ce ne sera pas une si grande différence; tu va la reconnaitre! Il faudra être très patiente avec elle, elle a sûrement venir à toi très, très lentement, mais elle arrivera! Oh, et avant de venir, Bella ( c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle) va aller boire un peu... Et tu ferais bien de terminer ton biberon aussi! Allez!" conclut-elle.

Je terminai mon biberon en moins de cinq secondes, pressée de voir ma maman. Le liquide chaud me brûla la gorge, mais je ne m'en préoccupait guère; tout ce qui comptai, c'était elle.

"Elle peut venir, maintenant; j'ai terminé!" transmis-je a tati Rose.

- Hahaha! Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis sur la patience tout à l'heure? Elle arrivera d'ici quelques heures, ne t'en fais pas! Mais en attendant, soit sage, ma Nessie! Me répondit-t-elle.

Je patientai ainsi presque toute la matinée. J'avais du mal à rester concentrée sur mon biberon quand je buvais et je n'écoutais même pas ce que les gens me disaient. Je ne parlai pas non plus, et Jakey finit par croire que j'étais fâchée contre lui.

- Nessie! Allez, Nessie? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis moi, Nessie! Je n'en peut plus...

Je ne répondis pas, toujours profondément encrée sans mes pensées.

- Très bien alors... Je vais devoir regarder tout seul...

Il porta ma main à son visage et tous les membres de ma grande famille, sauf, bien sur, mon père et ma mère, se regroupèrent autour de nous. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce que j'avais, et personne n'avais osé proposer qu'on me prenne l'information de force, du moins jusqu'à maintenant...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Jakey relâcha ma main et sourit, soulagé.

- Alors, tu comptes nous dire ce qu'elle a? Depuis ce matin je ne me concentre que sur elle, et je ne vous toujours rien! D'ailleurs, j'ai un de ses mal de têtes... Mais Nessie passe avant moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Jacob? Demanda tati Alice, impatiente.

- Elle n'a rien de bien grave; elle est juste extrêmement impatiente de voir Bella! En fait, son silence, c'est de la faute de blondie, qui l'aurait deviné? en fait, moi, je ne suis pas du tout étonné...

- Espèce de sale sac à puces répugnant! Comment ose-tu dire que j'ai mis Nessie dans cet état? Si il n'en étais que de moi, tu serais jeté d'ici depuis longtemps, si non mort...

- Rosalie! Intervint Carlisle, juste avant que les deux concernés ne partent une guerre. Laisse le parler, on jugera si il a raison ou pas par après, veux tu?

Après un grognement de protestation, tati Rosalie revint à sa place dans la rangée d'yeux et d'oreilles attentives à ce que disait Jakey.

- Comme je le disais, avant qu'on ne m'interrompe, blondie à en effet causé son silence; elle lui a dit que, si elle voulait voir Bella, elle devrait être une belle fille sage le temps qu'elle revienne... Et elle l'a prise au mot..! N'est elle pas sage, Rosalie? Tu es contente?

Je sentis qu'une dispute allait éclater entre ces deux là, et je décidai d'y mettre fin tout de suite.

"Jakey, c'est pas la faute de tati Rose... J'ai hâte de voir maman! Toi aussi tu as hâte, hen Jakey?" lui transmis-je pour lui changer les idées.

- Mais bien sur que moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ta maman, Nessie! Quelle question! Mais tu sais, tu peux quand même nous parler et t'amuser avec nous en attendant. Elle ne tardera pas encore longtemps, juste le temps d'un biberon, d'une mesure, et, pour Alice, de mettre une dernière tenue neuve avant qu'elle ne revienne!

Tati Alice avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant qu'elle pourrait encore jouer à la poupée avec moi. Je souris aussi, en apprenant que maman arriverait bientôt.

Rapidement, les mesures furent prises, le biberon fut bu et la belle petite robe bleue clair fut mise sur moi. Mon impatience était à son comble; je n'en pouvais plus! Puis, soudainement, Jakey sortit, me remettant à tati Rose, à contrecœur. J'essayai d'entendre ce qui se passait dehors, mais mon ouïe n'est pas aussi bonne que celle des vampires; je ne pouvais entendre qu'un petit murmure, pourtant, je reconnus tout de suite la voix cristalline de maman. Mon petit cœur s'emballa, mais tonton Jasper, qui pouvait apaiser les émotions, avais-je appris ce matin, m'aida à me relaxer un peu avant l'entrée de maman.

Puis, elle entra, précédée par Jakey et papa. J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin! Je l'attendais depuis trois jours, et enfin elle était là! Elle étais si belle... La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle était amaigrie, recouverte de sang et si faible... Maintenant, elle avait la peau blanche comme la neige, les yeux d'un rouge profond et les traits magnifiquement embellis par sa transformation. J'étais époustouflée; inconsciemment, je m'attendais à revoir maman comme je l'avais vue, mais non; au contraire! Elle était magnifiquement et parfaitement différente. Papa sourit à cette pensée; il devait la trouvée magnifique lui aussi.

Tous se mirent devant moi, me cachant à elle.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez la laisser passer, elle pourra se contrôler. Dit papa, tout sourire.

- Edward, je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à regretter ta confiance... Même si Bella n'a pas mordu Jacob, cela pourrait être du à son odeur... Dit grand-père Carlisle, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ah! Faites lui un peu confiance! Elle ne fera rien; je l'ai vu! Répondit tati Alice, beaucoup plus confiante, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, assise en retrait, comme pour laisser la voie libre à maman.

- Je... Je saurai me contrôler! C'est ma fille..! Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal. Ma Renesmée... ma toute petite fille...

Le son de sa voix était tellement différent de ce que je me rappelais... Il était beaucoup plus velouté et un peu plus aigu qu'avant. Sa voix me charma aussitôt. Je montrai à tata Rose l'image de maman me tenant dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas.

Maman fit un pas, puis un autre. Elle prenait tellement de temps que je ne pus résister... Je mordis tati Rose. J'attendis un petit moment, mais personne n'accourût. Encore un pas. J'étais tellement surprise par l'indifférence de ma famille que j'en eu de la peine. Soudainement, du fond de ma gorge éclata un sanglot et mes yeux de remplirent de larmes. C'était la première fois que j'ai pleuré. Aussitôt, tout le monde se rua vers moi, ce qui fut justement l'effet escompté. Je montrai à tous et chacun ce que je voulais, que j'avais attendu maman depuis trop longtemps, que si elle marchait si lentement, j'allais encore pleurer... Mais ils se contentèrent de sourire, le regard soulagé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda maman affolée. Elle n'avais pas osé bouger pendant tout le temps ou j'avais pleuré.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon amour; elle est juste impatiente de te voir, d'être dans tes bras.

- Edward... Tu en est vraiment sur? s'objecta grand-père Carlisle, une deuxième fois.

- Carlisle, écoute... Quand nous sommes allés chasser, nous avons rencontré deux randonneurs qui étaient sortis du sentier... Ils étaient au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

- Edward! S'affola grand-mère Esmé, comment as-tu pu être aussi irresponsable?

C'était la première fois que je voyais grand-mère Esmé si en colère.

- Je sais, j'ai agi comme un idiot... Je n'ai pas fait attention...

- Edward... Dit maman.

- Bon, allez, Edward, la blague à assez duré... Dit tati Alice, pas du tout bernée. Ça ne sert a rien de les faire s'affoler comme ça... C'est de mauvais gout...

- Eh! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils ont tous sauté aux conclusions avant la fin de mon récit... Ajouta papa, un air espiègle sur le visage.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne les as pas traqués? Dit tonton Jasper, incrédule.

- Au début oui, mais ensuite, son instinct de défense à pris le dessus, et elle c'est retournée contre moi. Dès la seconde ou elle a réalisé qui j'étais, et ce qu'elle était sur en train de faire, elle c'est redressée, à coupé sa respiration et s'est enfuie!

- Mon dieu! C'est peut être à cause du venin dans le coeur; il a peut être accéléré le processus pour ça aussi? Bella, explique moi tout ce qui c'est passé dans ta tête pendant que tu chassais... Dit grand-père Carlisle, émerveillé.

- Heu... Je... Je suis désolée! Edward ne vous as pas tout dit; quand je me suis... Retournée Contre lui, j'ai... Grogné, contre lui! Et, je...

- Bella, mon amour, c'est normal! Personne ne t'en veux à toi, je suis le seul responsable.

Soudainement, une vague de calme me parvint, comme si un nuage venait d'entrer dans mes pores. J'en déduis que c'était grâce à tonton Jasper, et qu'il aidait ainsi maman à venir vers moi. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement.

Tranquillement, maman reposa un pied devant l'autre, puis un autre, et un autre... Puis, elle n'étais enfin plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Aussitôt, j'avançai ma main pour toucher son visage. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près. Je lui montrai son propre visage, mais trois jours plus tôt, quand elle était ai faible et meurtrie... Elle en resta bouche bée, comme la plupart des gens, quand je leur parlais pour la première fois.

Rapidement, papa expliqua aux autres ce que maman voyait.

- C-comment fait-elle ça? Dit elle avec une lueur d'admiration sur le visage.

- C'est son don. Répondit papa, tout fier de moi. Cela m'encouragea et je continuai en lui montrant que j'aimerais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras.

Lentement, un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle avança les bras vers moi et me pris, lentement. Je m'étais habituée à cette lenteur, mais elle continuait de m'agacer...

Après ce moment, je décidai que maman avait manqué trop de choses, alors je lui montrai tout ce qui c'était passé, depuis la première fois ou je l'avais vue jusqu'à maintenant. Une seule fois, je fus enlevée à ses bras, car je lui ai montré comment je me sentais quand j'avais soif. Je compris que la soif n'étais pas un sujet facile pour maman. Je ne lui en parlerai plus, je ne ferais que le penser, papa devra bien s'en rendre compte, décidais-je mentalement. Papa me sourit, sûrement fier de ma perspicacité.

Le reste de la journée avec maman se passa en un éclair. Quand vint le soir, maman et papa partirent avec tata Alice. Je ne supposai qu'ils étaient allés chasser, mais ils ne revinrent pas avant que je m'endorme. Je garderai toujours cette journée dans mon cœur; maman à été géniale. Beaucoup mieux que ce a quoi je m'attendais d'elle.

* * *

**AIMEZ-VOUS CE CHAPITRE? SI OUI, REVIEW! CA ME FAIT VRAIMENT CHAUD AU COEUR D'EN RECEVOIR ALORS J'ADORERAIS! MERCI D'AVANCE!**


	4. Chapter 4

4: les semaines se suivent...

Depuis que maman fut avec moi, j'avais fait des progrès exceptionnels; j'avais appris à marcher toute seule (et depuis, je ne tenais plus en place, d'après tata Rosalie) et j'avais même appris à parler, ce qui n'a pas été très difficile puisque je pouvais déjà former des mots par mon don; il ne restait plus qu'à les prononcer. Ma maman et mon papa passaient leurs journées à me complimenter sur les mots que j'utilisais, car, dès que j'eus commencé à parler, je parlais déjà comme une adulte. Et tata Rosalie et tata Alice disaient à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais de plus en plus jolie! Mais, parmi tout, ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir fut la fois où je chassai pour la première fois.

Nous étions sortis, Jakey, maman et moi pour nous promener dans la forêt derrière la grande maison, comme j'appelle la maison de grand papa Carlisle et grand maman Esme. Nous marchions donc tranquillement (mais à une vitesse herculéenne pour un humain), quand je sentis soudain l'odeur douce et feutrée du sang. Je m'étais déjà habituée au sang animal; plus personne ne m'avais laissé goûter au sang humain depuis que grand-papa Carlisle à découvert que je pouvais me nourrir adéquatement de sang animal. Je ne m'en plaignais papa, pourtant; comme je n'étais qu'à moitié vampire, le goût ne différait pas pour moi, c'était juste l'odeur qui était plus âcre. J'avais même commencé à tolérer la nourriture humaine, mais j'avais encore un peu de difficulté avec la texture pâteuse des aliments...

Dès que je sentis le sang, je sus qu'il s'agissait de sang d'ours; quand tonton Emmet revenait de la chasse, il sentait un peu comme ça, et je avais bien que c'était ce qu'il buvait surtout.

Je regardai ma maman, un peu paniquée. Elle avais l'air d'hésiter...

Comme toujours, quand je me sentais en danger, je grimpai sur le dos de Jakey, le magnifique loup roux-brun qui, je le savais, me protègerais même avant de se protéger lui même. Tout de suite, je me sentis mieux; je ne savais pas de quelle taille étaient les ours, mais je n'avais jamais vu une créature plus grande et plus forte que Jakey. Il ne m'arriverait rien.

Une fois de plus, je regardais ma maman. Elle réfléchissais.

- Renesmee... as-tu peur ma chérie? Me demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Je réfléchis. Avais-je peur? Je savais que je n'étais pas aussi forte que maman ou que n'importe quel vampire, et je savais que je ne serais jamais aussi rapide que Jakey, ou n'importe quel loup garou, mais je savais aussi que j'étais plus forte et plus rapide que n'importe quel humain et cela me donna du courage. Non, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste surprise; je n'avais jamais vu d'autres animaux; ils fuyaient souvent devant mes parents... Mais jamais je n'avais eu soif quand on se promenait... Je ne buvais qu'à la maison. Que dans des tasses ou de biberons. Jamais à l'animal même...

- Je n'ai pas peur maman... J'ai... Soif. Dis-je d'un air coupable.

Ma maman me répondit avec un grand sourire. Toute fière, comme si sa fille cuisinait son premier repas toute seule.

- Alors, allons chasser! Jake, tu restes avec elle? Je vais chercher Edward; je ne veux pas qu'il manque ça.

Jakey hocha la tête et maman disparut aussitôt. Je lui demandai avec mon don de quelle taille était un ours, si il serait fort... Il me déposa et se cacha derrière un arbre pour muter. Quand il fut de retour, il portait son habituel short en jeans. Il était torse nu, je ne l'avais jamais vu porter un haut.

Il s'assit près de moi dans l'herbe verte et j'appuyai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule comme je le faisais souvent. J'étais si confiante dans ses bras, comme si il me rendais plus forte... Il me protégeait et prenais soin de moi tout le temps, comme en ce moment. Il réfléchit un peu et finit par répondre à ma question.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire, alors je ne peux pas vraiment juger de ça... Mais je peu te dire qu'ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup moins forts que toi; tu pourrais en battre une armée entière! Dit-il tout sourire. Pour ce qui est de leur taille, ils ne sont pas plus grand que la branche la-bas. Rajouta-t-il en pointant une branche basse de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Il trouvais toujours les mots justes pour me donner confiance. Je l'adorais. C'était mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère.

Avant même que j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, maman et papa étaient revenus. Ils avaient l'air encore plus de bonne humeur que d'habitude, ce qui était presque impossible.

- Alors, dit Jakey, on chasse quoi?

Il avait l'air dégoûté.

- Tu n'aimes pas chasser Jakey? Dis-je plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Il préfère de loin les festins que lui prépare grand-maman Esme... Répondit papa avec une moue amusée.

- Attendez-moi, je vais muter et je reviens. Conclut Jakey.

- On va chasser l'ours que j'ai senti tout à l'heure, maman?

- D'où sais-tu que c'était un ours? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Parfois, tonton Emmet à un peu la même odeur sur ses vêtements quand il rentre de la chasse. Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup les ours, alors j'ai cru que c'en était un... Je me suis trompée?

- Non, ma chérie, tu as eu raison! Dit papa tout fier de moi. Par contre, on va commencer par quelque chose de plus facile... Pourquoi pas des... Lapins?

Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait l'air dégoûté collé au visage.

- Tu n'aimes pas les lapins, alors moi non plus! Déclarais-je, sure de moi.

- Pourquoi pas des biches? J'en ai repéré quelques unes en venant ici, demanda papa.

- Bonne idée! Dit maman, qui devais aussi les préférer aux lapins. Renesmee, tu montes sur Jake ou tu préfère que je te porte?

J'hésitai un moment, puis, je décidai de tenter ma chance.

- Maman, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, mais j'aimerais vraiment courir toute seule... Je resterai proche de vous, à moins de quelques mètres, et on ira moins vite, c'est tout. S'il te plaît?

Maman ne voulais jamais que je cours toute seule, peut être avait elle peur que je me perde ou que je sois blessée... C'était compréhensible compte tenu du fait que j'avais techniquement seulement quelques mois... Mais mon corps avait déjà quelques années et j'avais la mentalité d'un enfant d'au moins dix ans... Les enfants de dix ans courent tous seuls...

Maman hésita. Elle fixait papa. Sûrement espérait-elle que papa répondes à sa place, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Très bien, si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu peux courir pour cette fois. Nous te faisons confiance, Renesmee. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu t'accroches à Jacob. Comme ça, tu ne risques pas de te perdre.

- Ok!

J'étais aux anges, heureuse de pouvoir enfin user de mes petites pattes, mais en même temps j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée de devoir affronter un animal sauvage, terrifiée de ne pas être à la hauteur et de m'humilier devant papa, maman, mais surtout devant Jakey.

Je m'accrochai très fort à sa fourrure, courant le plus vite possible, pourtant je n'allais pas à la vitesse que papa et maman avait habituellement. J'étais un peu frustrée de courir si lentement, mais je me dis que ce ne sera plus le cas quand je serai grande comme maman ou papa.

Bientôt, je sentis l'odeur alléchante du sang. Elle étais pourtant beaucoup plus âcre et moins prononcée que ce a quoi j'avais droit habituellement...

- C'est l'odeur du sang des herbivores, répondit mon papa, ayant suivi le cours de mes pensées. Oui, ça sent moins bon, mais c'est presque aussi bon que ce que tu as d'habitude, ne t'en fait pas.

Et, sur ces mots, nous nous aretames tous. Je sentais l'odeur, mais j'entendais aussi le cœur des biches qui buvaient à quelques mètres de nous, à même le ruisseau. J'avais de plus en plus soif, ma gorge se resserrait de plus en plus et la brûlure n'était presque plus supportable. Il est impossible de décrire la douleur exacte que la soif entraîne. C'est comme être brûlé vif, pendant qu'on vous asperge d'acide et qu'on vous arrache un à un les ongles. Et encore, c'est peu dire... Et je savais que, comme je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire, je ne ressentais même pas la moitié de ce que ressentaient mes parents.

- Regarde comment Bella va faire, puis tu essaiera ensuite. Dit papa.

Jakey gémit au moment ou maman sauta sur l'animal. Je savais qu'il détestait tout simplement les vampires et leur régime... Et, soudain, je pensai à quelque chose; Jakey, peut être qu'il allait aussi me détester pour avoir tué ses biches... Je ne savais pas. Je demandai à papa mentalement.

- Ma chérie, Jacob t'aime vraiment beaucoup! Me répondit-il.

Jakey, ayant entendu son nom, se retourna, intéressé.

- Elle a peur que tu ne l'aimes plus car elle s'apprête de tuer une de tes amies les bêtes... Répondit papa aux pensées de Jakey.

En me regardant, il traduisait pour Jakey.

- Ma petite Nessie, jamais je ne pourrais arrêter de t'aimer. Peu importe ce que tu fais comme choix, ce que tu prends comme décisions, ou ce que tu dis, JAMAIS je n'arrêterai de t'aimer.

- Merci. Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il-te-plaît..?

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser des que j'usais de ces mots. Le loup immense hocha sa tête et un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il savait comment me rassurer.

Maman revenue, je ne lançai, Jakey sur mes traces. Nous en attrapâmes une chacun. Quand je mordis dans ma proie, je fus extrêmement surprise; elle était tendre comme du beurre et le sang était chaud et réconfortant. Je la terminai rapidement, mais, contrairement à maman, je fus rassasiée après ma première proie. Jakey n'avais pas vu le sang, le loup avait mangé la chair de l'animal. Ensuite, il plongea dans la rivière, et je le suivis. Nous nous amusâmes tellement que nous passâmes toute la journée la bas.

C'était la première fois que je nageais. Je m'amusais comme une folle. La journée se termina trop vite. Quand je fus fatiguée, nous rentrâmes et j'insistai pour que Jakey vienne me bercer avant de m'endormir.

- Alors? On me demande! Dit Jakey, tout heureux en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Oui, j'aime bien m'endormir avec toi.

Il sourit avec ce sourire en coin qui était si contagieux.

- Très bien! Tu veux que je te raconte quelle histoire cette fois? Me demanda-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'il venait me bercer.

- Tu peux me parler de maman? Dis-je un peu incertaine de ma question.

Il hésita, puis finit pas accepter.

- Ta maman, comme toute ta famille, d'ailleurs, à déjà été humaine. Elle était... On pourrait dire maladroite; elle attrait le danger... Un jour, elle est venue à Forks et elle a rencontré Edward. Elle en est tout de suite tombée amoureuse. Et Edward l'aimait aussi. Moi aussi j'aimais ta maman, mais je sais maintenant que je l'aime en tant qu'amie. Et tu restera toujours ma préférée! Alors, Edward et Bella se sont mariés, et ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, alors ils ont décidé d'avoir un bébé, toi! Maintenant qu'ils t'ont toi, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer, parce qu'ils se battent pour la même chose. Maintenant, ma chérie, tu devrais t'endormir. Quand tu te réveillera, je serai la, à t'attendre. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te laisserai jamais seule.

Ces mots m'apaisèrent à un tel point que je m'endormit sur le champ. Ce fut la plus belle journée que j'aie vécue.

* * *

**ALORS? VOUS AIMEZ TOUJOURS? S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, DES REVIEWS! SA ME FAIS SUPER PLAISIR DE VOUS LIRE!**


	5. Chapter 5

5: Comment détruire quelqu'un...

Mon tonton Jasper essayait de détendre l'atmosphère depuis ce matin. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder le calme dans la maison des Cullen, avec une vampire nouvelle-née et l'humour étrange de tonton Emmett... d'ailleurs, son humour, je n'y comprenais absolument rien... Mais tata Rosalie, elle, l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.  
Donc, ce matin-là, tonton Emmett avait encore fait une de ses blagues quant maman et papa décidèrent que c'en était assez.  
- Bella, mon amour, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as promis?  
- Mais, Edward je ne crois toujours pas que ce serait possible... T'en es sur?  
- Fais-moi confiance! Répondis papa en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la bouche.  
- On peut être mis dans le secret? Demanda tata Alice.  
- Emmet... Tu te crois le plus fort, non? Dit maman d'un air sournois. Et bien prouve-le! Bras de fer, toi, moi, table de la cuisine!  
Elle avait l'air très confiante maintenant.  
- Heu... Bella, mon amour... Je crois qu'Esmé tient beaucoup à cette table.. Ça te dérangerait beaucoup que vous fassiez ça dehors? Demanda papa, un peu gêné.  
- Oh! Non, bien sur. Désolée Esmé!  
Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous dans le jardin ou papa et tonton Jasper s'amusent tout le temps a jouer à la bataille. J'étais dans le bras d'Alice, qui me tenait beaucoup trop près de la scène selon tata Rose.  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien rose! Doutes tu de mes capacités?  
J'étais contente d'être proche de la scène pour une fois!  
Alors ils se placèrent, tous les deux les poings serrés.

- Alors, Bella, Emmett, vous êtes prêts?

- Oh, que oui! répondit tonton Emmett, fébrile comme un enfant le soir de Noel.

- Heu.. Oui... Alors, si JE gagne, tu arrête tout commentaire ou blague sur ma vie sexuelle, c'est clair? ajouta maman.

- Très bien, mais... Si JE gagne... Ca va être 100 fois pire..! répondit tonton avec un sourire espiègle.

Papa se mit entre les deux, un grand sourire sur son visage et parti le décompte: " Un... Deux... Trois! "

Tout le monde était fébrile mais, rien ne bougea! Tonton avait l'air de faire un effort surhumain (hihi!) mais, maman elle, ne broncha même pas!

Puis, quand elle se rendit compte que c'était très facile pour elle de le battre, elle donna un petit coup sec vers sa gauche et lui aplati le poing sur la roche qui céda d'un coup sec. Tonton était si en colère! Il se leva d'un bond, hurla : "REVANCHE... DEMAIN, MÊME HEURE!" et partit en courant dans la forêt. Tata Rose nous lança un regard amusé et partit après lui.

Ce fut le même scénario pendant deux semaines; et tonton perdait à chaque fois! Je m'amusais beaucoup à le regarder s'enrager contre maman, et, depuis, il ne faisait plus de bagues étranges que je ne comprenais pas!

La vie avec eux était bien amusante!


End file.
